A Shinobi's Happily Ever After If only it Could Be
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: 7 yrs passed since the ending of a war against Madara and the remainder of Akatsuki. During those 7 yrs many things happened in Konoha and in the Shinobi’s world. Some things were important by historical proportions, and others will fade with time.


**A Shinobi's Happily Ever After, If only it Could Be**

Seven years passed since the ending of a war against Madara Uchiha and the remainder of Akatsuki. And during those seven years many things happened in Konoha and within the Shinobi's world. Some things were important by historical proportions, and others will fade with time.

The first thing that will forever be remembered was when a Jinchuriki became a Kage of a village that once feared him and used him as a weapon. He was none other then Gaara of the Desert. The second notable Jinchuriki to be acknowledged and accepted no matter what demon was sealed inside of him was Konoha's very own number one loud mouthed shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki whose influence and inspirational ways reached across the land in his travels.

The second thing was the war that quickly broke out was just as quickly ended thanks to stronger generations with far more determination their predecessors gave them credit for. The torch was truly passed on with open minds allowing the new generation to teach the next with open minds and more acceptance than the last. The war ended with a creator of Konoha, Madara Uchiha, being destroyed.

The third thing that happened within Konoha's very walls was the sixth Hokage, Tsunade making a very controversial decision. She released the truth about what happened that night the Uchiha clan was whipped out except for a few unlucky survivors. The council was herby tried and convicted of the crime, their punishment was less then anyone expected due to both their age and the knowledge that the Uchiha clan was in fact plotting a conspiracy against Konoha's government system. The village was divided for most of those seven years about it, and to this day still is. It took up all of Tsunade's time coming up with a way to calm her village down. They ended up establishing a new council system. A member from each clan would stand in during meetings as a council member and an elected non-shinobi to represent the rest of Konoha's populace. It took some time getting used to that, and people are still trying to get used to it. It made decision making hard sometimes too.

The fourth thing to happen within Konoha was the return of the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, the last Uchiha in existence. The decisions on his behalf were controversial. The civilian representative as well as a few clans including the Hyuuga clan wanted him to be executed on spot. The rest, including Tsunade herself didn't want that. Tsunade didn't want it on behalf of the annoying blond who was trying to get her to teach him the "know how's" in being the Hokage. She felt she owed it to Naruto as well as to Sasuke for the lack of trust and biased decisions of the first and second Hokage. In the end he ended up serving four years in hard labor in Konoha's prison while spending the other two years starting from genin and earning her as well as the village's trust. It wasn't easy to say the least. The young man was fiercely stubborn. Entertainingly enough the only one who really got a good reaction out of him was Naruto himself.

Sasuke Uchiha was back in Konoha to stay, that much was certain.

The fifth thing that will no doubt fade in history but remain in the memories of those who were there was that Team 7 was truly reunited while Sai took the position of fixing the shaded and corrupted branch of Konoha called "Roots". Team 7 had a lot of things to work through and had to work on trust and re-establishing bonds that in the beginning Sasuke was reluctant in fixing, but in the end they did. It was comfortable and more mature then when they were children. For the most part. Tsunade more then once noted to herself that Sakura was actually the one who bound Team 7 back together and kept the other two members grounded. Which was something Tsunade found rather ironic due to how weak and held back Sakura actually was when Team 7 first started out, she even shared a chuckle with Kakashi about it once.

Tsunade knew for a fact that Jiraiya would be proud of Team 7 being together again; after all it was something the sannin will never be able to do. Two of them dead and the last was growing older as time dragged on.

The sixth thing was that most of the teams in the generation Naruto belonged to were gaining teams of their own, including the infamous Team 7. She didn't mind, no matter what she knew the next generation was learning from the best and gaining excellent guidance. Even Sasuke had a team of his own, though he was reluctant in the start. It hasn't been a year and he seemed to be getting used to the idea finally.

The seventh thing that happened in Konoha was an unforeseen relationship. None other then Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, their trials and tribulations with each other did nothing but strengthen a bond that will now forever be forged in stone like Itachi's name on the monument of heroes, that was now the size of a wall.

* * *

The present day within Konoha's walls.

Sasuke sat at the table, on the wall next to the table was the Uchiha emblem. Even though his clan will die with him, as it should be, it didn't mean he couldn't respect his clan and remember them. Especially the members of the clan that were closest to him. Especially the older brother he once hated and ended up killing because of that hatred. He'll never forget them for as long as he draws breath. Wrinkling his nose he could smell the instant ramen being made by the blond idiot he now has as his own. One of the few reasons he came back. One of the reasons he nearly died during the war.

His words to Naruto as a reminder and an acknowledgement that their bond was still as strong as it was before Orochimaru came were:

"_I don't know… My body just moved on its own…"_

Naruto understood, it only took ten words to say year's worth of things it seemed like. They didn't speak much about the past, which only brought pain for the both of them. Yet they didn't just forget about that said past either, they couldn't. It would be the highest form of disrespect for the dead and making their sacrifices nothing more then cheap thrills by bored teens rather then teens who grew up too fast in a world colored in a shade of gray.

"Why is it you have to eat that crap all the time? Even in the morning?" Sasuke stated quirking a single eyebrow at it. It was a ritual since Team 7 was united to say something along that line at least once a day no matter what time it was. Not to mention, even though he'd never really admit to it, it amused him how Naruto reacted to it. He could picture Naruto as the Hokage reacting like that during a meeting. That thought almost made Sasuke smile and it completely entertained him.

A loud shriek was the first response on what he was sure was going to be a paragraph on how awesome that crap was.

"What! It is not you bastard! Ramen is the single best creation in all of existence. And do you want to know why? Huh, do you?" Naruto ranted without taking a breath between words or lowering his voice despite the fact that he was now sitting right across from Sasuke. Some bastards never learn, that was Naruto's realization after a year of these minor disagreements.

"Not particularly." Sasuke sighed; taking a bite out of his cereal that Naruto thought was tasteless just because it wasn't loaded with sugar. One of these days he knew Naruto would end up being toothless.

"Because it's ramen! You hear me, fricken' duck ass head calling my precious ramen, crap. You bastard." Naruto continued to rant as though Sasuke never spoke up.

"Naruto, I don't care about your ramen, and it is crap by the way. And my hair isn't the shape of a duck ass." Sasuke stated, he checked the time due to the fact that he had to meet up with his three genin who reminded him of Team 7 when they first graduated and became genin. That thought did concern him due to how Team 7's history was like. There was just as much darkness as there were good memories.

Sasuke should have expected what happened next, it always happened in their traditional fights in mornings which end with Naruto and himself being late. He didn't care; he gets what he's ordered to do either on time or early anyways. Naruto was rarely late in finishing either; Sasuke had to admit that the class loser was now ahead of most shinobi his age.

Naruto got into Sasuke's face, noses practically touching at this point. Snarling in mock anger Naruto said, "What was that you asshole, ramen isn't crap. It's the single best invention right up there with movies with Yukie Fujikaze as Princess Fuun."

"Your head's obviously filled with cob webs if you think those two are the best inventions instead of jutsu's and villages. Stupid." Sasuke stated, not bothering to move any despite the fact that Naruto was in his face. It was a good thing Naruto brushed his teeth as soon as he got up, it would have been bad to smell Naruto's morning breath though it would have been worse if he smelt ramen on his breath.

"You obviously got hit in the head too many times bastard, you don't know what's the best. Which ramen is, it's edible, it's easy and above all else it's absolutely delicious." Naruto growled out right before he stood up straight and headed over to his ramen which was nearly done.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; of course Naruto would think that. Standing up he followed Naruto until he was close to the stove where the ramen was being cooked. They didn't have a microwave thanks to Naruto throwing it at Sasuke last week. Before Naruto was able get to the stove though Sasuke had him up against the counter next to it. Reaching across Naruto Sasuke turned off the stove so it didn't burn or catch fire knowing their luck.

As soon as that was done Sasuke took that chance to steal a kiss from Naruto, holding Naruto against the counter with his hands against Naruto's hips. Right before Naruto could react properly to the kiss Sasuke pulled away, smirking.

"Sorry dobe, I don't kiss ramen breath." Sasuke mocked, he knew that Naruto's breath didn't smell or even tasted like ramen yet. If anything it was a warning of don't eat it if you want more. He left Naruto in their kitchen while he walked towards the bedroom, the bed wasn't made yet and Sasuke was the one who usually made the bed. Naruto was pretty good in helping him keep the rest of the house more or less clean yet he seemed to have a problem making the bed.

Naruto blinked before growling to himself and cursing duck haired bastards before taking off down the hallway. As soon as he made it in the room his lips were attacked while arms circled around his waist almost possessively.

"Bastard… Can't get enough of me?" Naruto chided as soon as the kiss was broken, cheeks tinted red with his increasing want. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk slightly; Naruto was pretty easy in getting him going and in the mood. Not that Sasuke wasn't, in fact he knew he had a healthy sexual appetite as well. Or at least he considers it healthy, he's been told by Sakura that he's too active at times. She was fully aware of what happens between himself as well as Naruto. He didn't mind, as long as she didn't go blabber it all over the village.

"Is that so?" Sasuke hummed lightly as he found Naruto's neck more interesting then talking. He felt Naruto's hands slip into his hair acceptingly. Despite the fact that sometimes their lovemaking starts out almost aggressively and sometimes even starts out as a fight. They fought enough in their life, against others as well as against each other that they didn't want this to be in any way a battle. Anything else but this.

Sasuke let his hands wonder over Naruto's body, stripping his willing lover of the annoying orange. Naruto did the same, removing Sasuke's cloths with practiced ease. It was obvious to him that Sasuke was going to be the one who topped this time. It wasn't a set thing between the two of them. It went to whomever wanted it and this morning it was Sasuke.

Their affectionate moods that no one sees other then themselves took them to the bed where Sasuke sat against the bed's baseboard with Naruto sitting on his lap grinding down against Sasuke, using Sasuke's shoulders as extra balance not that he needed it. He was a shinobi after all. Sasuke wasn't complaining though, he rather did like to look at Naruto's tan body. It wasn't overly muscular like Lee's, but it wasn't small either. There was a lot of power and strength wrapped up in a friendly package.

Sasuke's hands found themselves comfortably holding onto Naruto's hips. Naruto felt the hands on his hips but chose to leave them there, instead he decided enough was enough and that they should get down to business and now. They were after all running out of time. Positioning himself he pushed himself down, moaning in both pain and pleasure as his body was invaded by Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure, noting the pain he heard in Naruto's pain muttering,

"Idiot..." Though Sasuke's voice had quiet arousal laced in it. Tightening his grip on Naruto's hips to keep him from moving so he could adjust Sasuke distracted Naruto with explorative kisses along Naruto's collarbone.

As soon as Naruto felt it was okay to get going he made it clear by shifting slightly and nipping at Sasuke right below his ear. Feeling those hands loosen he let that time to move. A slow steady pace to begin with before they both wanted the pace to be faster as their completion came near. Sasuke always wanted to be the last to come; it was a matter of pride for him. So did Naruto, so it became a private game to see who could climax last while making the other come first.

It was easier for Sasuke when he was the one entering Naruto rather then the other way around, after all he could easily fondle Naruto to completion easily enough. Which he did and this time he came last as he felt Naruto tighten around him and their stomachs becoming moist, mostly his this time. He let himself come, staining Naruto's inside with his own juices.

It took a whole five minutes for them to recover enough to think coherently and realize they were late. Again. Sasuke didn't move quickly though, if anything he sat back as Naruto bolted off the bed and tripped on the sheets and fall off the bed altogether. The only thing visible to Sasuke was Naruto's rear that was sticking up thanks to how Naruto fell.

"Nice view, dobe." Sasuke mocked as he slid off the bed, opposite to Naruto and into the bedroom attached to their bedroom and grabbed a moist towel to wipe himself off and ignored how he was cursed by Naruto who followed and did the same though more in a rush while complaining on being late.

Sasuke was finished first in getting redressed and heading towards the Hokage Tower where their teams were probably waiting for them. Sakura who was with her team already heading out on a mission looking way too amused for her own good. She had an all knowing smile on her face much to the confusion of her team.

"You asshole! Now we're late because of your perverted ways. And you owe me ramen!" Naruto insisted as they entered through a window, thanks to following Kakashi's example. Their teams already there and socializing with each other as they usually do when waiting for their sensei's.

"What took you two so long this time?" Tsunade asked, she knew already after all she wasn't stupid and she had a lover once to know full well what happened.

"Well... We saw a black cat humping a fox and decided to give them privacy so we went the long way." Naruto explained as Sasuke rolled is eyes. And with that another day started in a village Sasuke both loved and hated.

**Authoress Note:** Heh, managed to get an oneshot done. Ya me.

This oneshot was beta'ed by none other then Remochii.


End file.
